leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Draven
Immer wenn Draven eine fängt, einen Nicht-Champion tötet, oder einen zerstört, erhält er eine Steigerung von Verehrung. |leveling = |description2 = Des Weiteren erhält Draven 2 zusätzliche Steigerungen von Verehrung, wenn er innerhalb von 10 Sekunden 6 Nicht-Champions tötet, ohne eine fallen zu lassen. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Draven einen tötet, verbraucht er alle Steigerungen von Verehrung und erhält . |leveling3 = |description4 = Draven verliert 75 % seiner aktuellen Steigerungen von Verehrung, wenn er stirbt. |leveling4 = }}| lösen League of Draven aus. * Sobald Draven 150 Steigerungen von Verehrung angesammelt hat und alle weiteren 100 Steigerungen danach, sowie wenn er Gold für mind. 150 Steigerungen erhalten hat, sendet er automatisch eine Mitteilung darüber an sein Team. * Wenn Draven mehr als durch League of Draven erhält, sendet er automatisch eine Chatnachricht darüber an alle Spieler. ** Wenn Draven stirbt, wird immer eine Chatnachricht an alle Spieler gesendet, wie viel Gold er gerade durch den Verlust der Steigerungen verloren hat. * Abgesehen vom Fangen der Äxte benötigt kein Teil von League of Draven die Verwendung von . |video = Draven-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven beginnt seine Axt zu wirbeln, um mit seinem nächsten innerhalb von Sekunden |normal}} anzurichten. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Die wirbelnde Axt prallt dann vom gewählten Ziel ab, fliegt in die Luft und landet 2 Sekunden später an einer Stelle in der Richtung, in die Draven nach dem Treffen des Ziels lief. Wenn Draven die Axt auffängt, so verwendet er sie beim nächsten normalen Angriff ohne weitere Kosten erneut. |leveling2 = |description3 = Draven kann bis zu zwei Wirbelnde Äxte auf einmal halten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , werden aber zerstört. * negiert zwar den Schaden und blockiert das Anvisieren von Verbündeten hinter ihm, jedoch prallt die Wirbelnde Axt ab. * Der auslösende Effekt wendet andere Treffereffekte an und kann ganz normal . ** Der Bonus-Schaden wendet an. ** Der Bonus-Schaden selber interagiert nicht mit kritischen Treffern. ** Gegen Strukturen wird die Restdauer der Äxte erneuert. Ansonsten hat das aber keinen Effekt. ** Wenn der Angriff durch irgendwelche Kontermechaniken blockiert wird, verursacht der Angriff keinen Schaden. Die Axt prallt jedoch ganz normal ab. ** Die Bolzen von werden zwar ausgelöst, wenden aber keinen Bonus-Schaden durch Äxte an und erzeugen auch keine weiteren Äxte. |video = Draven-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven wird für Sekunden und erhält für 3 Sekunden |as}} und über Sekunden abfallendes |ms}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Wenn Draven eine fängt, wird die von Bluthetze zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven wirft seine Äxte in gerader Linie in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |normal}}, diese zur Seite und sie für 2 Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Draven schleudert zwei 20px|bordermassive Äxte in die gewählte Richtung und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |normal}}. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}|Maximaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Wenn die Äxte das Ende des Spielfeldes erreichen, einen treffen oder der Wirbelnde Tod erneut aktiviert wird, so werden die Äxte langsamer, bleiben stehen und machen dann kehrt, um zu Draven zurückzukehren und auf dem Rückweg an getroffenen Zielen den gleichen Schaden erneut anzurichten. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wirbelnder Tod verursacht Schaden. Diese Reduktion setzt sich beim Richtungswechsel zurück. |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}|Minimaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der Richtungswechsel geschieht nicht sofort, sondern die Äxte verlieren langsam an Tempo, stoppen, kehren dann zurück und beschleunigen dabei wieder. ** Wenn dieser Richtungswechsel zeitlich genau durch eine Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit abgestimmt wird, so ist es möglich, einem Gegner direkt beide Instanzen des Schadens zuzufügen. * Stirbt Draven, so kehren die sich bereits auf dem Rückweg befindlichen Äxte zu ihm zurück. ** Haben die Äxte jedoch noch keinen Richtungswechsel vollzogen, so lösen sie sich bei diesem auf, können vorher aber noch einen feindlichen Champion treffen. * blockieren eine Schadensinstanz. |video = Draven-R }} }} cs:Draven en:Draven es:Draven fr:Draven pl:Draven pt-br:Draven ru:Draven zh:德莱文 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} In Noxus stellen sich Krieger, auch bekannt als Vergelter, einander in Arenen, wo sie ihr Blut vergießen und ihre Stärken testen – doch nie wurde jemand so bejubelt wie Draven. Als ehemaliger Soldat konnte er die Mengen mit seinem Hang zur Dramatik und dem Blut, das von seinen spritzte, begeistern. Draven ist süchtig nach dem Spektakel seiner eigenen, dreisten Perfektion und hat sich geschworen, jeden zu besiegen, damit sein Name für immer im ganzen Reich bejubelt wird. Der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter Ganz anders als für seinen Bruder war der Sieg in einer Schlacht für Draven nie genug. Er sehnte sich nach Anerkennung, Beifall und Ruhm. Zunächst suchte er in der noxianischen Armee nach wahrer Größe, doch sein Sinn für das Dramatische wurde dort nicht ausreichend gewürdigt. Erpicht darauf, eine Methode zu finden, mit der ganzen Welt zu teilen, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit sodann auf das Strafvollzugswesen. Dort erarbeitete er sich die Berühmtheit, nach der er sich sehnte, indem er das lästige Geschäft der Exekutionen in ein ausgemachtes Spektakel verwandelte. Bei Dravens erster Hinrichtung schockierte er die Zuschauer, als er dem verurteilten Gefangenen befahl, um sein Leben zu rennen. Kurz bevor der Mann es geschafft hatte, außer Sichtweite zu fliehen, brachte Draven ihn mit einem tadellosen Wurf seiner Axt zu Fall. Schon bald wurden Dravens Hinrichtungen zu einem Spießrutenlauf, bei dem noxianische Gefangene um ihre letzte Chance im Leben rannten. Draven nutzte diese Prozesse als seine eigene persönliche Bühne und machte Exekutionen zu einer beliebten Form der Unterhaltung. Er stachelte die Schaulustigen zu wahren Begeisterungsstürmen an, während verzweifelte Häftlinge darum rangen, ihm zu entkommen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Erfolg. Nachdem er die ehrwürdigen, schwarzen Uniformen der noxianischen Henker abgeschafft hatte, legte Draven strahlende Kleider an und entwickelte eine protzige, unverwechselbare Art sich zu bewegen, um sich zu profilieren. Die Massen strömten herbei, um Draven in Aktion zu erleben, und schnell verbreiteten sich Geschichten über seine Darbietungen. Mit seiner Popularität wuchs auch sein bereits überdimensioniertes Ego. Er musste immer im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen. Binnen kürzester Zeit wuchsen seine Ambitionen über die Grenzen Noxus und seiner Bevölkerung hinaus. Er entschied, dass die glorreichen Taten des Draven der gesamten Welt zur Schau gestellt werden sollten. Beziehungen * und sind angesehene 'Blutsbrüder' (Draven ist der jüngere) ** Draven sah lange Zeit zu seinem großen Bruder auf. *** Mittlerweile sind beide der Meinung, dass der Lebensweg des anderen der falsche ist. * unterstützte und half ihm an die Führungsspitze von Noxus. Daher sieht Swain ihn als Freund und Verbündeten. * denkt, dass eine mächtige Kriegerin ist, die 'seiner Zeit würdig' ist. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Draven Seelenschnitter Screenshots.jpg|Seelenschnitter-Draven Draven Gladiatoren Screenshots.jpg|Gladiatoren-Draven Draven Kommentator Screenshots.jpg|Kommentator-Draven Draven Poolparty Screenshots.png|Poolparty-Draven Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt ihn, wie er gerader eine auf einen Gefangenen wirft. * Er ähnelt aus . ; : * Er lehnt an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Launch der italienischen Server zu feiern. * Er basiert möglicherweise auf 'Firedancer Draven' von Spookypatrol. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Gladiatoren'-Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Man kann ihn im Hintergrund des Skin-Artworks für die SKT T1 Season 3 Skins. * Er ähnelt dem titelgebenden Charakter aus . * In seinem Voiceover sagt er seinen Namen insgesamt 54 mal. * Obwohl Kommentator-Draven ein Legendärer Skin ist, kostet er nur . ** teilt sich diesen Status. * Wenn Draven von der Erde wäre, wäre dies sein Beruf. ** Dasselbe gilt für und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich des 1. Aprils 2016 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Er trägt einen großen Wackelkopf mit seinem Gesicht drauf. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich den doppelten Namen mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Er lehnt an den an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** Skin-Spotlights Seelenschnitter-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Gladiatoren-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Kommentator-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Kommentator-Draven - Chroma-Spotlight| Poolparty-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Bestienjäger-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Superdraviger Draven - Skin-Spotlight| Weihnachts-Draven - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= Volty designed Draven |narrative = |artwork = Sana Takeda Eric Canete Idette Winecoor Gabriela Downie Steve Zheng |visual = Jonboy Meyers |voice = |conceptcredit = Eoin Colgan }} Champion-Vorschau: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter ;von NeeksNamanChampion-Vorschau: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter In der Unterhaltungsindustrie gibt es ein Sprichwort: 'Die Show muss weitergehen!' Wenn ihr in einer bestimmten Nische in der Welt des Showbusiness arbeitet, in der es rund um Brutalitäten und Gladiatorenkämpfe geht, dann bekommt dieses Sprichwort seine ganz eigenen Begrenzungen. Nehmt euch Bruder , den ruhmreichen Scharfrichter, als Beispiel. Auch wenn es sich bei ihm um einen vollkommenen Publikumsliebling handelt, so ist dieser boshafte Champion der Arena doch vor allem dafür bekannt, zu wissen, wann die sprichwörtliche Show zu einem Ende kommen muss - und das in der Regel auf eine irgendwie grandiose und Art und Weise. center|300px Falls ihr also einige Unterrichtsstunden von einem Medienstar gebrauchen könnt, der die Spreu vom Weizen trennt, dann werdet ihr auf jeden Fall Draven in der nächsten Spielversion in der Liga der Legenden willkommen heißen wollen. center|400px Champion-Enthüllung: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Draven, der ruhmreiche Scharfrichter Draven ist bereit, mit der kommenden Spielversion in die Liga einzuziehen. Dieser Champion der Arena weiß die Freude an den eigenen Taten zu schätzen - selbst wenn es sich dabei um grausame Exekutionen handelt! Für einen Fernkampfchampion wie , der auf Angriffsschaden setzt, ist die richtige Positionierung extrem wichtig, um möglichst viel Schaden zu verursachen und trotzdem sicher zu stehen. Für Draven ist die richtige Position allerdings auch wichtig, um das volle Potential seiner Hauptschadensquelle, , auszunutzen. Einmal aktiviert wird Dravens nächster normaler Angriff zusätzlichen Schaden verursachen und seine Markenzeichen, seine , hoch in die Luft abprallen lassen. Fängt er diese, wird sein folgender normaler Angriff erneut benutzen. Hat er dies einige Male wiederholt, kann Draven die Fähigkeit sogar ein zweites Mal aktivieren, um zweimal gleichzeitig einsetzen zu können! Da die Positionierung für diesen glänzenden Fernkampf-Carry so wichtig ist, haben wir Draven zudem mit einigen weiteren Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, um ihn in der Offensive zu halten. Die Aktivierung von wird euch den Temposchub geben, den ihr benötigt, um Ärger fern zu bleiben, eure Gegner zu verfolgen oder schnell in Position zu kommen, um eine fallende Wurfaxt zu erhaschen. Als zusätzlicher Bonus wird eine laufende Abklingzeit von zurückgesetzt, wenn ihr eine Axt erfolgreich auffangt, so dass diese Fähigkeit immer wieder aktiviert werden kann, um in Bewegung zu bleiben. Die Verlangsamung und das Zurückstoßen von kann zudem dabei helfen, fliehende Gegner einzufangen, damit ihr fröhlich weitermetzeln könnt. Falls ihr eure Trickschuss-Künste so richtig vorführen wollt, dann wird Dravens ultimative Fähigkeit, , die Massen zum Toben bringen. Nach der Aktivierung verschleudert Draven seine beiden Handäxte in einer Linie, die alle Gegner auf ihrem Pfad treffen werden. Durch eine erneute Aktivierung könnt ihr die Handäxte zu eurer aktuellen Position zurückkehren lassen, was erneut durch die gegnerischen Reihen gleiten lässt. Ihr könnt hier wahrlich ein vernichtendes Schauspiel des Todes veranstalten, indem ihr euch mit wieder in Position bringt und eure Gegner dann mit erneut in die Schusslinie befördert! P= ;Boshafte Klingen left|64px Dravens verursachen wiederholt . bewirkt diesen Effekt selbst bei normalen Treffern. |-|Q= ;Wirbelnde Axt left|64px Dravens nächster Angriff wird verursachen. Seine Axt wird von seinem Ziel hoch in die Luft abprallen. Fängt Draven sie, wirkt „Wirbelnde Axt“ automatisch erneut. Draven kann Wirbelnde Axt bis zu zweimal gleichzeitig einsetzen. |-|W= ;Bluthetze left|64px Draven erhält erhöhtes und . Das zusätzliche Lauftempo nimmt während der Wirkdauer schnell wieder ab. Fängt er eine , wird eine laufende Abklingzeit von Bluthetze zurückgesetzt. |-|E= ;Zur Seite! left|64px Draven wirft seine Äxte und verursacht an getroffenen Zielen und diese zur Seite. Getroffene Ziele werden . |-|R= ;Wirbelnder Tod left|64px Draven schleudert zwei massive Äxte, um an allen getroffenen Einheiten zu verursachen. Die Äxte machen langsam kehrt und kehren dann zu Draven zurück, wenn sie einen gegnerischen Champion getroffen haben. Draven kann die Fähigkeit auch im Flug erneut aktivieren, um die Äxte vorzeitig zurückkehren zu lassen. Verursacht mit jeder getroffenen Einheit immer weniger Schaden, wobei dieser beim Richtungswechsel zurückgesetzt wird. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Aprilscherz 2016 - Login Screen| Winterfreuden 2017 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Primetime Draven| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Katzen gegen Hunde - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Draven Art Spotlight| League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| PBE-Vorschau Ehrgeizige Elfe Jinx, Weihnachts-Draven, Schneekitz-Poppy| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| It’s time to Pool Party!| |-|Galerie= Draven Teaser 01.jpg|Draven Promo Darius Draven Blutsbrüder Teaser.png|Draven "Blutsbrüder" Teaser Draven Konzept 01.jpg|Draven Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 02.jpg|Draven Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 03.jpg|Draven Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 04.jpg|Draven Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 05.jpg|Draven Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 06.jpg|Draven Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Draven Konzept 07.gif|Draven Konzept 5 Draven Model 01.jpg|Draven Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 02.jpg|Draven Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 03.jpg|Draven Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Model 04.png|Draven Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Draven Ein neuer Morgen Konzept 01.jpg|Draven "Ein neuer Morgen" Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jonboy Meyers) Draven Awaken Konzept 01.jpg|Draven "Awaken" Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Valentinskarte 2017 4.jpg|Draven Valentinstag 2017 Karte Promo (vom angestellten Riot-Künstler Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Draven Seelenschnitter- Konzept 01.jpg|Seelenschnitter-Draven Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Poolparty-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Poolparty-Skins 2015 Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 Draven Bestienjäger- Model 01.jpg|Bestienjäger-Draven Model (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Bestienjäger- Splash Konzept.png|Bestienjäger Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Winterfreuden 2017 Promo.jpg|Winterfreuden 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Winterfreuden 2017 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Draven Weihnachts- Model 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Model (von DragonFly Studio) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Draven Weihnachts- Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Weihnachts-Draven Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) |Historisch= Alte Fähigkeiten Draven verursacht über 4 Sekunden |normal}} jedes Mal, wenn er eine landet oder . Mehrere Anwendungen davon in Folge werden den überschüssigen Schaden übernehmen. }}| oder werden, jedoch kann ihm werden und er wird negiert, wenn Draven ist. }} }} Alte Splash-Arts Draven Poolparty-Draven S alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Draven Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Draven Poolparty-Draven L alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Draven |Trivia= Trivia * Draven wurde von Volty entworfen.Draven, the Glorious Executioner Revealed * Im Altenglischen steht der Name "Draven" für "Jäger". * Draven ist einer von 8 Champions, welche ohne Fähigkeitsstärke auskommen (also ausschließlich mit AD skalieren); diese sind , , , , , und . * Dravens Tanz ist der Feuertanz . ** Es ist auch der erste Tanz, bei dem der Champion während des Tanzens spricht. * Dravens Name und allgemein seine Ästhetik ist eine mögliche Referenz zu Kraven the Hunter aus den Spiderman-Comics. * In seinem Champion-Spotlight wurde Draven nicht von "Phreak" gespielt, wie es bei anderen Champion-Spotlights der Fall war. * Wenn Draven Rückruf benutzt oder sich teleportiert, dann nimmt er die gleiche Pose ein wie Usain Bolt als "Sterndeuter". ** Wenn Draven Rückruf/Teleport benutzt, dann zeigt er zu seiner Beschwörer-Plattform oder wohin er sich teleportiert. * Dravens Titel als "ruhmreicher Scharfrichter" ist möglicherweise angelehnt an eine Kombination aus zwei berühmten Henkern: Souflikar, ein Türkischer Henker, der sein Opfer zu einem Rennen herausforderte, und Richard Brandon, ein Englischer Henker, der seine Menschenmenge erregte, indem er seine Opfer mit einem Schlag umbrachte. * Draven kann die Axt eines gegnerischen Draven Axt auffangen und diese benutzen. * Wenn man Rückruf benutzt, während aktiv ist, dann dreht diese sich weiter, wenn Draven seine Äxte zum Rückruf auf den Rücken platziert. * Seine Todesanimation ist eine Referenz auf das enigmatische Ende des Animes Cowboy Bebop, wo der Hauptcharakter dieselbe Bewegung wie Draven mit der Fingerpistole durchführt und "Bang" sagt. (Video zum vergleich) * Draven und sein Bruder teilen das gleiche Basis-Angriffstempo und die gleiche Angriffstempo- Erhöhung pro Level. * Draven ist der erste Champion, der während des Rückrufes oder Teleportierens etwas sagt. ** Während der erste Champion mit einem Spruch beim Rückruf ist, ist der erste mit einer speziellen Animation. * Draven ist der einzige Champion in der Liga, der seine eigene Interaktion mit sich selbst hat. Er gibt einen Spruch von sich, wenn er die Axt des gegnerischen Draven fängt. * Sein Spruch "Welcome to the League of Draven" im Englischen wurde sehr populär und daraus ist ein "Meme" enstanden, bei dem Dravens Gesicht via Photoshop auf andere Champions übertragen wird. * Im Englischen teilt er einen Spruch mit Nunubot: "Man, I'm good". |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** ⇒ % zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden)|ad}} V9.1: * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die aktuellen Steigerungen an. }}